Ronald "Ron" the mink
Bio Ron was born in a small village very near the Simplicitex city, in a forest like environment. There was also a large lake, surrounded by rocky pools, (as is the mink's natural habitat.) Up until he was 13, he lived a fairly fun life, of course having to go to school but spending a lot of time with his friends around the lake, swimming around in the pools. However, one day, when he was swimming around in the lake, he discovered a large chest. Being his curious self, he decided he would open it. It was only after he had opened the lid (not fully, he couldn't see inside yet) that there was a padlock on the chest. It had come off almost as soon as he touched it. He opened the chest, intrigued. To his surprise, it contained a pair of green gloves and shoes. He was confused. However, there was also a slab of rock, with letters carved into it. He decided to go up and have a breath of air, so that he had time to read the note. However, his parents called him back in to his house before he could go back down. The next day, he went down to read the note. The note read these words- Dear whom it may concern I do not know who you are, but the one thing that I do know is that you are my descendant. The chest was enchanted with a spell. The lock has no key. It would only be opened by my own flesh and blood, and that is you. I do not know your name, but I know that you have the potential I am looking for. These gloves and shoes are the magic gloves and shoes tailored by me. They grant the wearer with magical properties, given to our family many years before my time. These clothes are now yours. However, be warned. I had to seal them away here to protect them from people I cannot name. I hope you use them wisely, to save the world from evil. Xavier Widgen Ron was absolutely astonished. He decided to go to bed, as he would show his parents his gloves in the morning. "Ron, what are you holding behind your back?" Due to the premature reveal of the gloves and shoes to his parents, Ron was scared. He had no need to be, as the response of his parent's was one of pride and happiness for him, yet also concern, as they had heard of the clothes's legend. They were astonished. They finally showed him the contents of the locked draw in the attic, the drawer that had bewildered Ron for years. It contained a scroll with the same signature as the one Ron had found, that of "Xavier Widgen". It was a set of instructions on how to harness Ron's powers. Ron could manipulate light. His parent's trained him in secret, and trained him well- unsurprisingly, Ron was a natural. After a couple of years of training, Ron was finally ready. He became a hero, with the destiny and current aim of finding the villain of which his ancestor spoke of. Ron currently lives in the village mentioned, but constantly goes out on adventures to thwart the plans of villains. Powers Note: All powers depend on the gloves Rainbow blast: Ron fires a large rainbow from his hand. This will leave the enemy weakened, and is his most basic attack. Illusion: Ron manipulates the light around him to make his opponent see things that are not there. Laser: As the name suggests, he focuses an intense beam of light to form a laser. It will be either red, blue, or green, Laser show: This is when he protrudes a laser of either red blue or green from all of his fingers,and waves it all about. Ability Ron is quite agile, and has to use this skill often. He can also swim incredibly well (being a mink). he can't fly or anything. Weaknesses Ron has extreme difficulty manipulating his powers in areas where there is no light, or it is very dark, as then he has nothing or very little to manipulate. He is also very prone to physical strength, and a stronger opponent could beat him easily. Personality Ron likes to think of himself as a hero, and always likes to get involved. He tends to always take the leader's role, even if this role hasn't been given to him. However, he is actually a kind-hearted and caring person, and will stop at nothing to do what is right. Chao Ron has a chao named Mystic (pic not working). I'll edit this soon... Trivia *He is possibly the only character on the wiki that actually midly resembles an actual mink *He started out as E.B's attempt to draw somebody cartoon comics style, and was later developed into a REAL BOY Character *He is one of two characters on this wiki called Ron, and the only one called Ronald (as of now Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 16:19, May 31, 2014 (UTC)) *I can literally think of nothing else to say. *His nemesis is NOT POVENKIOS?!!!1111!!111!!!!111!!1 Gallery Ron the Mink.png|The first main picture. Rontheminkintro.png|Ron's first appearance XD (fantoon comic) Rongame.png|I think I am actually a genius. Yes, I was the one who made this 8D I AM SO AWESOME Ronald the Mink.png|New pic by ME?! D8 Chibiron.png|The cutest thing in the entire universe, even though it's just a lazy edit of a base. Category:Males Category:Minks Category:Good Category:Magical Abilities